Searching for my Soulmate
by Sensen Sakurako
Summary: Up until now, Song Woo Bin would proudly say he never loved anyone for real. But in the future, he'd proudly say he would only love once for one woman alone. What happens when Song Woo Bin meets the female version of himself?
1. Chapter 1

**I felt so bad for Woo Bin because he didn't have a love interest in the drama and he's pretty good lookin' so I decided to make him one mahself. Review/Comment/Rate YA'll know the drill!**

* * *

><p>-So YiJeong, do you mind telling me exactly <em>why<em> I'm here?- I complained. After a fight I'd had with one of my women, it felt much better to just drink myself unconscious than be a third wheel to Ga Eul's and Yi Jeong's date.

-Because, _we_ haven't seen Ga Eul in a while and she invited _us_,- YiJeong replied, dragging me into the little cafe that JanDi and GaEul loved to go to.

GaEul was already there, sitting at the corner of the cafe near the window and pushing buttons on her phone.

We slid into the chairs across from her.

-WooBin sunbae! YiJeong sunbae! Glad you guys could make it!- she exclaimed as she placed her phone in her jacket pocket.

It had been three months since both of us had seen GaEul. I had to go to Hong Kong to do some 'business' and YiJeong had to return to Sweden to take care of some business stuff.

YiJeong had been anxious to see her for a while and seemed extremely jittery during the car ride to the cafe.

I really wanted to go home and pour myself a bourbon. Soon enough, GaEul and YiJeong would get so lost in each other that they would forget I even came. I sighed, thinking about that bottle of alcohol sitting at my bedside table.

-Don't worry WooBin sunbae,- GaEul said as she took a sip from her coffee.

-About what?- I asked.

-I brought a friend with me sunbae! I didn't want you to get lonely- she replied. Wow, for a minute I thought GaEul could read minds.

I raised an eyebrow. -Oh really? What's she like?-

GaEul looked around as if she were checking if anyone was listening in on us then leaned closer.

-I'm not supposed to tell anyone this but, she's part of a mafia family,- she whispered.

YiJeong looked at me expecting me to know this chick. I probably would if I knew her name. There isn't a daughter that I haven't slept with.

-What's her name?- YiJeong said, asking what I was about to.

-Julia Lanley- GaEul replied.

I stiffened. Julia Lanley. I never met her but I knew she was almost exactly like my family. She was powerful in the underground world and used some sort of business to cover the fact that they killed anyone who came in their paths.

They owned a string of hotels across Japan and Korea. Her father was an excellent business man, as well as a killer. He could cover up his tracks seconds before police came. Just like my father, he was extremely skilled and extremely clever.

Julia's father was Korean/American and her mother was Philippine/Japanese/Korean. She grew up in Japan and was forced to learn all of her origin's languages. She was the most beautiful of the mafia daughters and the most educated.

-You know her sunbae?- GaEul asked me.

-No. Heard of her? Yes-

Suddenly, I heard the sound of bells behind me. That sound happened every time someone walked into the cafe.

GaEul looked past me and smiled.

-She's here.-


	2. Leila's Cafe

**Thanks so much for your reviews! It's wildly appreciated. Gimme some ideas if you'd like on their relationship! Don't worry, I'll credit you!**

* * *

><p>I heard the sound of heels clacking behind me and I tensed. I couldn't understand why though since I'm normally pretty comfy around girls but this time was different. Sure. She was pretty but a lot of other girls I dated were pretty. So, why do I feel so nervous?<p>

-Julia!- GaEul exclaimed as she sat up from the table.

The footsteps came closer and closer until she was right in front of us.

-GaEul-ah! How have you been?- she asked as she pulled GaEul into a tight hug.

The girl was prettier in person. Her hair was in a high ponytail that formed a large ringlet all the way down to her shoulder blades. Her bangs were swept to the side and a few stray hairs fail on the sides of her face. She had big, black eyes surrounded with long, thick lashes. When she took off her pea-coat, I saw that she was wearing a red short-sleeved turtle neck, a frilly black skirt, and black tights tucked into boots. Her skin was a little darker than JanDi's but creamy and smooth looking and her cheeks were rosy red.

-Julia-ssi, I'd like you to meet So YiJeong sunbae, and Song WooBin sunbae.- GaEul introduced.

YiJeong and I held out our hands to shake hers and she shook ours in return. -Jula Lanley, pleased to meet you both!- she said as she shook our hands with both of hers.

I smiled then turned my attention to my latte.

Julia sat in the chair across from me.

Soon enough, GaEul and YiJeong were blabbering together and forgot all about us.

-WooBin sunbae,- Julia whispered as the waitress placed her coffee in front of her.

-I know about you.-

I raised a brow.

-You alone are pretty famous in the underworld. I don't think people care that you're part of the Song family, one of the richest, successful, and feared clans. Girls go crazy for you. I should know... I am one.-

I smirked. It was an obligation to be extremely seductive if you're a child of a mafia leader. It's part of what makes us a gang. Our women (or men in a girl's case), our money, and our lethal-ness.

Julia was just doing her part. I have to say, she did it extremely well. Her flirting and teasing techniques come in as a surprise.

-I know about you too Julia. As a matter of fact, I know more about you than you think.- I wasn't lying. It's another obligation to know about who you're up against and who you're friends with. The Lanley family were pretty good friends of my father, I'm not sure about now though.

-Is that so?- she leaned in and her face was just an inch apart from mine.

The tension was incredible. We both did a pretty good job in wooing each other. I may have seemed unaffected on the outside but on the inside, my heart was melting. She was a challenge and I loved challenges.

Someone cleared their throat next to us. GaEul.

At the same time, Julia and I looked at YiJeong and GaEul.

YiJeong was smiling and GaEul looked extremely uncomfortable.

-Are you two gonna kiss?- YiJeong mocked.

-Sunbae, Julia-ssi, I didn't know you guys would hit it off that quickly.- GaEul said, half smiling but with eyes filled with worry.

Julia and I sat back on our chairs.

-Actually uh...- I tried to explain.

-I was just whispering something to WooBin sunbae. That's all.- Julia saved my ass.

Everyone was silent for a while before GaEul piped up saying, -We should go to the mall.-

-Um, yeah. Let's go shopping, I need another tie.- YiJeong agreed.

-YiJeong sunbae, you have thousands!- GaEul exclaimed.

-Well I bought a new outfit for my action that's in three days and none of my ties match with that one particular suit.- YiJeong reasoned.

As YiJeong and GaEul went to get out of their seats, Julia said, -I think I'll go home now. I've been out since early this morning and I'm a little tired.-

-Okay, would you like me to take you home?- GaEul asked.

-I'll take you home,- I offered.

GaEul took a quick worried glance at me then back at Julia. -Okay, sure.- Julia accepted fiddling with her jacket buttons.

GaEul looked at me again then told Julia to call her when she got home.

* * *

><p>We left the cafe and walked towards my car which I had brought over by one of my men.<p>

Julia didn't seem at all impressed with my black Camaro which indicated that she'd seen better and therefore meaning that she was just as rich as me and maybe even more.

Inside the car, she let loose. She pulled her hair down and ruffled it, untangling the big and bouncy curls. Aside from that, she also unfastened a few buttons of her jacket allowing me to see the big pumps under her turtle neck blouse.

I decided to look away before things got much too far and focused my eyes and mind on the road. -Where to?- I asked as we exited the street way where the cafe and a few other homey shops were located.

-Turn left here,- she instructed, pointing to another street a few yards ahead.

The ride to her house was silent except for a few instructions from Julia. It was pretty far and located close to the country side. We'd passed a couple suburbs and the houses kept getting bigger and bigger and then we entered what seemed to be a driveway in the woods. I turned left three times and ended up right in front of a gigantic gate. Through the gates I could see a big mansion with a fountain in the yard. I guessed daddy's spending some money.

-So how do we get in?- I asked looking around for some type of button or lock that would open the gates.

-Just a sec.- Julia said as she leaned out of the car window and pushed a button underneath what seemed to be speakers.

-Jenna?-

A soft and timid voice answered from the speakers. -Yes Mistress?-

-Open the gates please.-

-Yes Mistress.-

After a few moments the gates opened and I pulled into their large yard and stopped just in front of the entryway. The doors were opened and I could see through them. Inside was a big hall and the stairs were separate and on both sides of the hall but both still connected to the second floor.

It was grand, yes. But it wasn't anything I hadn't seen before. As a matter of fact, my house was bigger but more threatening. No pretty little fountains or rose-shaped bushes.

-Would you like to come in?- Julia invited, a smirk plastered on her face.

I looked at her then at her house. Chuckling, I said -Sure.- and we both exited out of the car.

Her house seemed bigger on the inside than on the outside. Everything was far too difficult to describe because of its intricacy.

As I followed Julia to wherever she was taking me, I overheard the maids who were following us snickering and giggling.

-Is that Song WooBin?- they whispered quite loudly.

I turned to them, flashed them a smile, and waved. Easy women. I didn't have taste for them except for when I was drunk. I would go for any woman drunk. But right now, as a sober man, I detested the maids and their willingness to just hand themselves over to any man. It was disgusting and ridiculous.

The maids giggled even louder and most were blushing into a dark shade of red.

-Having fun?- Julia asked as we continued to walk.

-Very much fun,- I answered.

We stopped in front of a large black wooden door. -Wait here,- Julia ordered as she disappeared behind them.

In a few minutes time, Julia came out wearing a mickey mouse sweatshirt, skin tight jeans, and sneakers. I have to admit, she looked cuter than before.

I followed her into another room where the maids poured us some tea.

-So, how did you and GaEul meet?-


End file.
